Tales of Lord Sparkle Butt! The Greatest Alicorn Prince!
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Behold the story of a Prince like no other to grace the lands of all ponydom kind! Known for his bravey, couurge in the show foe a like but his kind heart to all and beloved of all pony kind in his kingdom! He comes in search of a wife, a Queen and in his pursuit of the Alicorn Pirncess and others! Hear his tale, behold the glory of Lord Sparkle Butt! (Wrote to be bad...)
1. Chapter 1

In the Lands of Love and Friendship, a place of sunny days and richness that most kingdoms looked to for how to be! Lands full of ponies of many kinds who lived in prefect friendship and everyday was pure good and no bad stuff every happened! A lord who over saw and ruled these lands, loved by all from dragon to pony and friend to came to know him was a Alicorn King!

Known as King Spakle Butt! Mane and tail like spun gold of the purest kind! Eyes of the deepest greens campried to lost jewels and gems! Wings that made all flying types wish they had them and a lean and muclsed body more than one more keened a eye too and signed when he passed by! Such a noble horn had be been crowned with, it was long and hard and gleemed under the moon and sun always! Prefect as he was, his hooves rounded and sharp and well prefect as he was! He the detions of a prince of any who had come to live in any time of the world in being prefect!

He was also not bound by one talaent nor was his cuteie mark! Gifted beyend the limets of a normmal Alicorn magic, his cutie mark would change in a moment to show his talent from singing to writing porms and so many a list could not be givne of his many unsaid gifts but they never made any in his kingdim jelise but only spread their love for their King who ruled them so fairly and justice!

Many sought his adicve in how to deal with problems, always he gave the prefect answer! So wise is the Alicorn King beyend his years! Noble in insnight, having studid along the sages of the unkown uknown ways! He would medation everyday to make his mind reach a higher level of understand and to help those in his Kingdom and friends he loved and other kingdoms along side his Lands!

Yet even the Alicorn king, who was loved by sooo many and was happy with many a friend had one thing that loomed over his reign and noble and brave heart: he needed a Queen! A Queen to rule along with him in these lands of Prect Love and Happyness!

Spakle butt looked high and low, dating and getting to know many a lovely Mare in his lands and neigboring kingdoms. All his dates endend up in many a new friendship and adavture but none could touch that one lonly spot in his brave heart!

Our poor lord grew lonley a bit every day... Spending those lonely moments away from those who might see the poor king in his lonlyness and hiding it but making himself smile and be happy everyday to hide this point from his friends and subjects and all in his kingdom! How werry he was in hidden saddness, how heavy his heart longed for a Love and soul mate who would understand that hidden self we all have! Wishing also to be a father and share his life with some speciel pony to call his own and have that love and romance he only saw in his own pony people!

Did his subjects know their prefect, handsome, outstand and loving King was soooo loney and sad? Never! He choose not to burden his friends and kingsom with his lonlyness for it was buden of all to bear alone! Such did he love his kingdom so much to put on such a happy mask! Weairy was he oh! Tring to keep in his masking and such! Only seeing the prefect love and frienship that bloomed in his kingdom made Sparkle Butt keep up in his role as king and leader to many under his wings!

It was when his long time friend and adiviser a dragon known as Braveherat came back from his travels with happy news for his friend and king! The noble dragon who had been refomed by the King many a moon ago had found a kingdom much like this, full of happy days and friendship and understand known as : Equritra! Rules by Four Alicorn Princess! Such was the happy Braveheart glad to tell his king...

Such happy tiding planted hope in the Lord Sparkle Butt's heart! It might be perhaps in one of these four he would find his love and friendship and Queen! Thankfully the Alicornking knew his kingdom would be ruled in peace by his half sister Princess Gleaming Hart! Like He, she was a Princess and a Alicorn who ruled the Sky Cities! Smiling, the handsome king told his ponies he would return one day with a Queen worhy of his kingdom! Taking wing on a perfect sunraise he set his green eyes for this Kingdom!

Lord Sparkle Butt was now starting a new chapter! Many a grand advitne's would meet the King, new lessons learn of life and friendship in these new lands! He would find a princess to make his Queen and much more for the King! Soon also Sparkle Butt would meet also dark foe's he would defeat to save lands, things in the lands of Equiesta would be the same once Sparkle butt landed in the Lands of Harmony!

In the city of Canterlot one of the royal sisters was looking up at the sky, her heart full of loney stuff and heavy in this lonly stuff longed to meet a prince or pony who could understand her like no other! That speicla pony male who would love her and see her for truely who she was and not just a pricness! It was a feeling in the air, carried on the winds that seemed to touch her mane, making it glitter in the light of the sky. She looked up, for the uknoown reason of hope was starting to pound in her heavy and longing heart but why?

Looking to the west, in which the winds had come, she titled her noble head and eyes wide and full of happy tears in this hope seed now growing but why? So many whys!? Had the great goddess of all pony kind her herard daughters prays of a spciel love all her own? A friend to share in these burdends of ruling a kingdom along with her sister? Beloved by many and having the friends and family she did had been a nuff till this one day, soon she would not be alone any more and neather was the King coming on these west winds with white and glories wings to ride these wings in every prefect feather in place and long and flowing golden mane flying behid like a flag of peace and love! He would be the one to full in the lonley holes of the Princess hearts and make one a Queen!

Note: So this story has been written with bad spelling and grammar! Not going to fix anything soooo burn and flame me as much you want! Mahahahah!


	2. Chapter 2

A lord has Comith!

Lord Sparkle butt in his all his greatness flew and flew over green lands and made many a new friends in his landings and such! His Adverifads would be become lengends in there retelling and overtelling of the handsome stallion with golden hair and a smile so bright even the sun looked dull to its shiney!

Yet he would leave with his heart still yearning for a Queen for his own! Crying out to fill that void of voids but he would keep flying and doing his duty to help all in need but it was never the lands he seeked but after many moons and days of flying he landed to drink out of a pool of water.

It was he noted he had come to a town full of ponies of many kinds! Surely they might help him in his quest in finding and seeking these Alicorn Princness his dragon friend had told him about in the telling of the tale! Sparkle Butt took to the air once more in a flap of wings and went to this town which he had no idea would be the first of his meeting of love and friendship and such wonderus things!

Sparklebutt saw to his amusment a glittering cysral castle in the end of the town which looked something like a tree! Could a princess be here? A hope light in his heart of hearts but fear he would be let down as he had in his search for these land of Equisita!

Few mares looked up in the over passing of a shadow and their mouths dropped open in seeing a god of pure handsome land on glitter hoof down to the earth in the crown of his golden locks and white wings glowing under the sun! How bround his shoulders and toned his flanks that a few mares licked their lips in the hungery sight of such a prize of a stalil but it was the crown of the horn which was the fortelling of fire spreading out into the village!

A Alicorn Prince had come to Ponyville of all dull places out of the blue!

Many a mare stood in place as if made of stone to see a glories stattlion such as the Lord beholding them! Yet as he looked around at the many many mares of all colors and breatuy, he saw not a princess but maybe these mares could point him the right rouds and information on who lived in the crystal castle at the edge of town! Walking up, he spied a mare of ornage shading, a earth pony!

Junebug only froze in the stare of Lord Sparkle butt, his jewel like eyes in hues of blue not even labled in any known word to be shared but his smile was kind and gentle like the sun and he was walking to her! Of any more he could speak to, he had picked her out of the blue! The poor little mare only let her eyes move back and forth as he filled in her eye sight and than he spoke!

His voice was like honey, yet so strong like a storm on the way to hit the town! June might have fainted on the spot as his hooves just to begge him to speak her name just once! One little word of her name would have made her life all the living!

"My fair Madiain! Might you aid in me in some questions I have in this place?" Sparklebutt kept his tone in a gentle way, seeing how scared this little mare seemed. Yet he questioned in how she was acting, had she not seen a Alicorn before?

Nodding, the little mare only smiled a bit to in shock of still be choosen, "Ahhh yes I can my Lord!"

"Ah so very good and kind of you my little lady! Now hark and perhaps could you tell me of what this town is, if there are any other Alicorns in this land and who and maybe they are?" Sparkle butt asked, feeling something of hope in the hole of his heart for the first time in a while! Could this land have been the one his dragon friend had spoken of?

Junebug thought of his quesitions and answered, "This is Ponyville, a small town in the land of Equistiora! Also there are four Alicorn Princess here: Twilight Sparkle, Luna, Celtiina and Cadance ."

Four Princess!

Lord Sparkle Butt felt the senesntions of stunned! In all his years of being alone and ruling his lovely land alone! Four ladies he might meet in his soul mate and make them a Queen! He smiled as hope filled his void of a heart, that place making it beat and his blood rush and one was here in his first coming to this land! Fate was friend this time around at all!

"Who is this Twilight?"

Junebug thought of a way to answer him in seeing such a smile only bards could sing of in lost pony tails! "She was once a normal unicorn who became a Alicorn due to her actions of learning of friendship and magic! She has five good friends who live her and aid her in her spreading of freidnship and such in which we call the Mane Six!"

Princess of Freindship! Sparkle Butt took in the sweet rough air of this land and smiled even brighter in hearing such a title!

Arching his neck, the grand Lord bent down to plant a light nuzzle on the forhead of the mare in her help of questions! Junebug froze, feeling the warmth of his nose on her forhead and felt her heart quicken in her chest in not having been spoken too and choosen to help but now to be touched of this gloires and handsome male god! Pink touched her cheeks as other mares started at the choosen one with a bit of greif in not being so close to his glory!

Standing tall, not relizeing the effect he had on the mares! Yet his blue eyes looked to the castle of freindship and smiled! Lord Sparkle Butt had come to Equistta!


End file.
